Fighting
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: The title no longer works I don't think :/ it was going to be from Marlene's POV but I really couldn't get it right so had to spend time changing it back. Really this is about how dense and blind they are to their feelings towards each other, so they fight and their 'children' have had enough so they will be try to make them see.


Fighting

For weeks now Denzel and Marlene had to listen to their guardians fight, it was tearing them apart and everyone knew exactly why they were fighting it was clear for all of them to see expect themselves. Cloud loved Tifa and Tifa loved Cloud but because for many reasons one being pride they wouldn't admit the love they have for each other and so to hide it. Which usually meant they would fight and it was usually over the tiniest and stupidest things and right now they were fighting over a man that had been hitting on Tifa at the bar that night.

"You have no claim on me, we aren't a couple so I can flirt with who I want" Tifa argued

"Oh really so you can flirt with any drunken scum that comes into that bar of yours and not care that all they are trying to do is get into your pants" Cloud retorted he didn't need this he had been on the road all day with delivers and he comes home to find Tifa the women he secretly loved flirting openly with a drunken bum as he called them.

"Oh really so every guy that comes in here just wants to sleep with me is that what you're saying?" Tifa snapped

"Yes um no I mean" Cloud began but was getting tongue tied and couldn't word his argument right.

"Oh I know what this is all about, you're still hung up over Aerith yet you're still jealous of any guy that walks in as your scared myself or the kids could get hurt and that bothers you doesn't it" Tifa snapped tears brimming her eyes, she loved him and he was still hung up over Aerith a girl that had been killed by Sephiroth and Cloud blamed himself for it.

"Well yeah it bothers me that you or the kids could get hurt but I'm not still hung up over Aerith" Cloud said his voice soften a little 'that's because I'm hung up over you, I love you' Cloud silently added

"Sure Cloud your lying I can see it in your eyes" Tifa sighed feeling run down with the constant fighting so she did the only thing she could and ran from the empty bar to her room as the tears began their descent down her cheeks.

Marlene could hear Tifa climbing the stairs and Denzel and herself quickly dashed back to bed and pulled the covers up to their necks and acted like they were asleep as Tifa usually liked to check on the kids before bed. Once Marlene had heard her bedroom door close after she had indeed checked on the kids Marlene looked at Denzel and he nodded. Somehow the kids were going to stop them from fighting somehow.

Marlene crept down the hall to Tifa's room Marlene was going to tell her she just woken from a bad dream and Denzel he would go to Cloud for a glass of water. It was the best she could think of and they had to at least try and do something.

"Tifa" Marlene cried opening her door

"Yes sweetie" she replied wiping tears from her eyes she thought Marlene didn't notice but she had.

"I had a bad dream can I have a hot chocolate and a bed time story" Marlene lied putting on as her daddy dubbed it 'puppy face'

"Cloud's downstairs why don't you ask him?" Tifa replied. She knew she was just upset but it still stung a little

"Because his hot chocolate always taste bad he can't make one like you do" Marlene moaned

"Well your right there come on then" Tifa sighed and offered her hand.

"Tifa? Marlene?" Cloud asked as we arrived downstairs

"Marlene had a bad dream so she came to me to ask for a hot chocolate" Tifa shrugged not making eye contact with Cloud

"Marlene I could of made you one" Cloud said kneeling down beside the young girl.

"I know but your hot chocolate sucks compared to Tifa's I'm sorry Cloud but they do" Marlene said trying to soften the blow of what she had just said

"Your right there I suppose" Cloud said shaking his head. He was about to leave but then Marlene stopped him

"Cloud please have a hot chocolate with me and Tifa and then you can both tell me a story" Marlene cried hoping they would both agree

"Alright I'll stay" Cloud sighed

Marlene was smiling brightly on the inside when her guardians sat down at the booth side by side and with 3 mugs of Tifa's hot chocolate the best in the world.

"So Marlene what story would you like to hear and please make it short kay" Tifa smiled softly and Marlene could see just how tired she was it was clear really clear.

"Um how about the promise story from Nibelheim" Marlene said feebly as she wanted them talking again.

Marlene caught her guardians exchange a glance but they had agreed as they started telling the story of how Cloud had promised Tifa that he would rescue her whenever she was in a bind.

As the story had gone on Marlene could see their faces soften. She didn't know if this would stop the fighting for good but at least it would call an end to it tonight or at least Marlene hoped it would.

"Right Marlene off to bed and try not to wake Denzel I don't want him coming down in need of another glass of water" Cloud sighed suppressing a yawn.

Marlene gave a little nod and her my way back to the room she shared with Denzel. Once the door shut to leave just a small gap Marlene waved Denzel over so they could listen to what their guardians had to say

"Cloud I" "Tifa I" they had both said at once and then silence filled the air once more.

"I'm sorry for what I said before I didn't mean it, I-I-I was jealous I am every night that I have to see those drunken bums hitting on you it makes my blood boil because, because I-I-I" Cloud couldn't say anything else as the words had caught on his tongue and were refusing to budge.

"What Cloud?" Tifa said her frustration starting to build once again.

"ILOVEYOU" Cloud shouted practically incoherently

"What?" Tifa asked raising an eyebrow

"I love you" Cloud whispered just loud enough for Tifa to hear, as he blushed a deep shade of red.

A silent 'OH' was the only thing Tifa could do, she was shocked she loved him but never in her wildest dreams did she believe or think for that matter that he would love her too. Tears came to her eyes as Cloud closed the distance between the two of them and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He still kept a safe distance between him and her but she closed it abruptly with grabbing on to his shirt and pulling him closer letting her face rest against his chest so she could cry into it.

"Tifa why are you crying" Cloud innocently asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just happy" Tifa sniffed

"Why" Cloud pressed. He truly was clueless of Tifa's feelings it seemed no wonder they fought.

"Because Cloud I love you too" Tifa whispered through her tears. Cloud's arms tightened further around her holding her closer.

Eventually Tifa's tears began to dry up and Cloud cupped her chin in his hand pulling her face closer to his so their lips could meet. The kiss was soft and gentle almost a little too reserved. Cloud pulled away to quickly for Tifa's liking. Tifa's fist immediately clutched tighter into Cloud's shirt refusing to let go. Cloud's hands came to rest on top of Tifa giving her a reassuring squeeze then smiled softly but also a little worriedly at her, in return Tifa smiled back and pulled him back towards her and claimed his lips again this time for another kiss that was much more fiery and passionate. This time when they pulled away the two were them were both gasping for breath.

"I love you" they both said at the same time.

Silently they headed up stairs to bed hand in hand unaware two sets of eyes had been watching. Marlene smiled at Denzel and quickly before their guardians would check on the them they scampered into bed. They had made it into bed before Tifa checked on them and to Tifa and Cloud they looked like they were indeed fast asleep.

"So um goodnight I suppose" Tifa mumbled as they stood outside her room with an awkwardness that hung in the air between them.

"Tifa um do you mind if I if I, I mean um" Cloud said scratching his head again, his words coming out in a babble.

"What would I mind Cloud?" Tifa smirked knowing what he was getting at.

"IfIstaywithyoutonight" Cloud said to quickly, Tifa giggled softly shaking her head she smiled.

"I wouldn't mind at all" she whispered as she took his hand in hers and lead him into her room.

After that the fighting had just about stopped between Cloud and Tifa. However Cloud often found himself throwing out any of the drunken scum that even tried to hit on Tifa so odd fights would follow when Cloud had thrown out someone that didn't actually deserve but they weren't as bad as before. So Marlene and Denzel could sleep with smiles across their faces as now they were a in their eyes a real family now Cloud and Tifa were finally together.


End file.
